


You Are Hallow

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Destiny 2 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, vague and indirect spoilers i suppose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: Character exploration of a new exo OC. Getting a feel for how he works and thinks by way of his reaction to the beginning events of Destiny 2.





	You Are Hallow

You’ve always been together. You’ve always been the same.

Not much changes here, in your home. The dunes around your range may shift and sing and devour but your mountains stand. It wasn’t always your home, wasn’t intended to be your home, but you came here, to this world, with knowledge there may not be a way back.

They let you travel with them, the kind and caring team, to this dusty world to search. They offered to search with you, but you politely declined – this was something a team couldn’t help with. By the time you found yourself and woke up, they were gone. No more ships, no more friendly faces, so you made a home here instead.

Your memories from just waking are odd to think on. You remember being separated – two beings, two minds, two bodies. But this was silly and complex. You (both) share the Light, the body, the powers, the mind, the voice. You are Hallow. You are One. You’ve always taken comfort in this simplicity.

You’ve always been the same. Your world has always been the same.

You’ve seen many traces of others passing by – flying over, visiting your mountains – but you’ve never felt the need to make contact. This is your home – why would you leave? What could the City you came from give you that wasn’t already here?

You leave caches of treasures for them to find – supplies stolen from the unfriendlies who roam around and destroy things. You know them as Cabal and Vex and Wolves, but their names are irrelevant. Occasionally they’ll leave treasures for you in return. The little ruined house you found half-buried is full of them.

Nothing changed and you took comfort in the simplicity, until the day _everything_ changed.

You notice small things that morning. More ships in the pre-dawn, some flashing briefly in orbit as they passed, some dropping to your world. Big, squarish. Cabal, you thought, but the ships were new. Different.

It’s only later that you feel the difference. You pause in your work and look around, confused. Something is wrong. Off. Different. You realize the feeling is internal. A divide. You (the voice) are concerned, feeling something from somewhere else, but you (the body) are unconcerned, confused at yourself (the other). This is changed and you do not like the feeling.

Without warning, your mind is ripped apart.

Synapses surge and overload and you lose control of yourself. You can’t see, can’t hear. You think you might be screaming. You are being torn apart from the inside, forced apart into Two, and you think you might be dying.

Impact alerts attempt to make themselves known through the mental noise – arms, shoulders, head – but they are irrelevant compared to the hungry emptiness tearing through your head and devouring half of you.

You’re not sure at what point you shut down, but you know this must have happened when you stir and come online. Your visual feed is incomprehensible for a time as you slowly come back to yourself. Sand is everywhere and you can see your hand and you realize you fell to the ground.

Movement in your mind makes you remember the void, the tearing, the halves of you and you curl in on yourself. Sand grinds into your clothes and joints and you know it will ache later. Comfort ebbs from somewhere in the hole in your mind and you are confused.

_I’m still here. We’re still together._

No, you think, but the voice, the other, gently shushes you.

_Separate, but together. The Light is gone, but we are still here. I am your Ghost, I will always be here. We will always be together._

You try to cry out and hear harsh static. You remember the body has no voice. Has never had a voice. The Ghost, your voice, keens quietly for you.

_Things will be different, but we will adapt. We are still together. We are still Hallow._

**Author's Note:**

> My main idea for Hallow is that he was raised on Mars decades, if not a century or more before the events of D2 and has been there since then. He and his Ghost spent a long while in debate over what it meant to be individual and alive and sentient and eventually came to the answer they considered the simplest - if they shared everything (their Light, their thoughts, their exo frame) then they were, in effect, two halves of a single being and together they were one in the same.


End file.
